The fifth generation (5G) new radio (NR) wireless communication system supports a wide range of spectrum, from below 1 GHz to more than 30 GHz (with millimeter wave). The system must use a variety of radio frequency components in order to support the wide range spectrum and the characteristics of the components are different from each other. In addition, the 5G NR wireless communication system has to support same mobility with 4G, which is up to 500 km/h. As the maximum Doppler frequency becomes higher when millimeter wave is used, it is very difficult to support all deployment scenarios with only one frame format. Adaptive reference signal configuration may be implemented in order to support the wide range of mobility in millimeter wave frequency range proposed in the 5G NR wireless communication system.